This invention relates generally to thrust bearings and, more particularly, to a thrust bearing assembly having a non-raceway washer attached to the other elements.
In some applications, it is desirable to provide an additional thrust surface, located radially outwardly of a thrust bearing. For example, where a rolling element thrust bearing is used in an automobile transmission between a shaft and a housing, there may be a need for a thrust surface to engage a clutch retainer or other transmission member that has a greater diameter than the thrust surfaces of the shaft and housing. To maintain a compact transmission package, and to facilitate installation, it would be desirable to have a single thrust bearing assembly that would provide a suitable thrust surface for the clutch retainer (or other similar member) with a thrust bearing and, thereby, provide both functions.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.